


Телохранитель (The Bodyguard)

by Merla



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, HYDRA Husbands, Humor, Implied Brock/Steve but only in Brock's imagination, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pseudonyms, Romance Novel, Брок пишет роман, Вроде AU, Гидромужья, Как может так и пишет, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: – У тебя нет запасного плана? – Джек искренен, и предельно ясно, что у него-то есть. Брок не очень хочет знать подробности (особенно, если план включает его), так что он пожимает плечами и бормочет "ride or die, детка", и продолжает печатать.-----У всех должен быть план на крайний случай, и, возможно, для исполнения своего Рамлоу нужно опубликоваться.Примечание: Любое сходство с людьми живыми, мёртвыми, или вмороженными на 70 лет в лёд является чистейшим совпадением.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 11





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739089) by [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge). 



— Когда «Озарение» поднимется, то мы…

— Если «Озарение» поднимется.

— _Если_? Нахуй иди, — Брок допивает пиво, переворачивает бутылку и направляет её на Джека. — _Когда_.

— У тебя нет запасного плана? — Джек искренен, и предельно ясно, что у него-то план есть. Брок не очень-то желает знать подробности (особенно, если план включает его самого), так что он пожимает плечами, бормочет «ride or die, babe — за тобой хоть на край света, детка» и продолжает печатать.

Джек всё ещё смотрит на него, так что Брок прихватывает ноут ладонями по бокам и спрашивает:

— _Что_?

— Ничего, — Джек раздражённо поджимает губы. — Кажется, я просто не могу поверить, что ты сложил все яйца в одну корзину. Это не в твоём стиле. _Детка_.

— Ну… может быть… — у Брока точно есть планы на крайний случай, но ничего такого, чего хватило бы до конца жизни. По крайней мере, насколько известно Джеку. — Отъебись и дай мне сосредоточиться на этом… этом.

Оглядываясь назад, Джек готов отвесить себе пинка за то, что не заметил этого раньше. Он был слишком сосредоточен на работе и на том, чтобы держать на плаву то, что у них было, и просто тупо проигнорировал все признаки. Хотя они были на виду. Таинственность, чистка истории браузера. Проклятия и ссоры, каждый раз, как Джек первым добирался до почтового ящика, или направлялся к компьютеру. Виноватые взгляды, каждый раз, как кто-то мог заглянуть через плечо на работе. Долгие вечера в ожидании возвращения задерживающегося на работе Брока. Внезапные пробуждения в три часа ночи, светящийся экран телефона и «всё нормально, детка, дай мне только записать это».

Разумеется, в итоге он спалился. Все палятся. Аль Капоне попался на уклонении от налогов, или избегании, или как там правильно. Брок осторожный, но не достаточно осторожный (если честно, это обязанность Джека). И это голый факт.

Джек сжимает губы в тонкую линию, потому что иначе не удержит истерику. У него репутация — её надо поддерживать. Никто из этих несчастных ублюдков не слышал, как он смеётся. Некоторые даже улыбки не видели. И сейчас, когда всё вышло наружу, ему жаль Брока... где-то очень глубоко. Это будет худшей частью — как боль от отдираемого пластыря. Потом рану овеет воздухом, и боль утихнет, но не сейчас. Пока ещё нет.

— Третья глава, — негромко произносит Пирс хорошо поставленным голосом политического деятеля и поправляет очки. С таким голосом ему бы аудиокниги начитывать — честно. Он придаёт весомость сказанному, чему угодно, пусть даже это: — «Бассейная вечеринка».

Джек так сильно прикусывает язык, что чувствует вкус крови.


	2. БАССЕЙНАЯ ВЕЧЕРИНКА

— В этой главе, — продолжает Пирс, — коей я дам вам, леди и джентльмены, краткое изложение, наш главный герой устраивает вечеринку в своём огромном особняке, во время которой происходит попытка покушения. Наш объект любовного интереса — _Брук_ — умудряется скрутить нападающего, утягивая его или её в открытый бассейн возле дома. Естественно, она выходит из этого противостояния полностью намокшей, чему мистер… Что такое, агент Рамлоу?

— Ничего, сэр.

— Нет, продолжайте, не хотелось бы строить предположения, доводя автора до инфаркта.

— Я просто… это Брук главный герой. Другой парень — любовный интерес.

— Другой парень?! — хрипит Максимофф. — Брук — девушка!

— Заткнись, — рявкает Рамлоу, и он все ещё достаточно грозен, чтобы она отступилась, фыркая в рукав.

— Думаю, мы используем слово «парень» в общем смысле, — великодушно предлагает Роджерс, — подразумевая «другой персонаж».

Это немного отрезвляет Джека — понимание того, что Капитан до сих пор так благороден, даже когда все просто _умоляют_ его взбеситься. Джек знает, что он может быть засранцем, и мечтает чтобы Кэп показал это перед всем начальством. Один раз. (И да, ещё Джек надеется, что они разорвут его за это, научат держать свой рот на замке… Но это проблемы Джека).

— Именно, — выплёвывает реабилитированный Брок.

— Как бы то ни было, — откашливается Пирс, — столкнувшись с видением красоты, коим была Брук в мокрой одежде, мистер Кэпролл по-видимому теряет всяческую способность к связному мышлению. _«Тактические штаны, облегающие её изгибы, крепкие бедра похожие на охотничьи колбаски в вакуумной упаковке… она откинула свои волосы со своего лба своей рукой, так что он видел капли воды, стекающие по точёным чертам её лица...»_ , — Джек, знающий этот жест как собственное отражение, хмурится, — _«...на её шею, и ему хотелось медленно слизать их, глядя своими нежно-голубыми глазами в её карие всё то время, что он будет это делать… »_. Не спрашивайте, как он собрался одновременно уткнуться лицом ей в шею и смотреть в глаза…

Сухожилия на шее самого Брока видны совершенно отчётливо.

— Это черновик, — бормочет он, обращаясь скорее к ковру.

У Фьюри небольшой приступ кашля.

— Как бы то ни было, с хорошим редактором… — Джек уверен, что Пирс смотрит прямо на него, но через секунду это проходит. — Итак, как вы помните, на этом этапе между ними почти ничего нет, и Брук сказала своим друзьям-тире-коллегам… Наташе и Клинту… — губы Наташи сжимаются в тонкую линию, а Бартон выпрямляется, как будто его током шарахнуло, — … что не испытывает никакого интереса к своему нанимателю. Но из этой сцены довольно ясно, что наш высокий и мускулистый Стек что-то чувствует по отношению к ней: возможно похоть, возможно любовь, возможно нечто среднее, и вид её, вылезающей из бассейна с, и я цитирую: _«сиськами, обтянутыми будто целлофаном её рубашкой, и водой, стекающей с неё так, будто куда-то опаздывала…»_ изрядно утверждает его в решении добиваться Брук.

— Парня зовут, — медленно произносит Хилл, как будто она только сейчас складывает одно с другим, — _Стек Кэпролл_?

Джек пристально наблюдает за лицом Роджерса, потому что Роджерсу сей факт ещё был неизвестен. Картина маслом. Он не знает, на кого смотреть, и не хочет смотреть ни на Джека, ни на Брока, ни на своё начальство, но смотреть на пол значило бы поджать хвост. Так что он пристально рассматривает в окно бликующую реку. У него дёргаются желваки. Джек не может удержаться от незаметной улыбки.

— Боооже, — протягивает Романова, — я надеюсь, что это впроцессник.

Брок почти на грани того, чтобы приказать ей заткнуться, но совершенно очевидно, что он не осмеливается. Они просто пялятся друг на друга.

— Четвёртая глава, — объявляет Пирс, и Роджерс молча закрывает глаза.


	3. НОЧНАЯ СМЕНА

— Итак, в этой главе, где, если вы помните, Брук вызвали, дабы охранять своего нанимателя пока он спит, наши персонажи наконец осознали желания, которые мучили их каждый миг бодрствования вплоть до сего момента. Мисс Максимофф… мисс Максимофф…

— Ванда! — резко окликает Фьюри.

— Во-первых, это может быть не совсем подходящим для вас, а во-вторых, не соблаговолите ли вы устроиться на диване, а не на полу?

Ванда наконец прекращает смеяться и вытирает слезы, текущие из глаз. Романова предлагает ей руку, помогая подняться.

— Простите, — неискренне извиняется она, — уверена, я достаточно взрослая.

— Хорошо, — кивает Пирс и возвращает очки на место. — _«С того момента, как она увидела его, снимающим с себя рубашку, подобно сексуальному банану, стягивающему с себя кожуру, Брук осознала, что этот парень предназначен для неё. Она больше ни на кого так не взглянет. Он был идеален. Плечи были широкими и мужскими, а ради грудных мышц не жалко было и умереть — ей хотелось их укусить. На кубиках живота можно стирать рубашки, талия узенькая, а джинсы с низкой посадкой показывали идеальную букву V тазовых косточек. Она почти сказала в тот момент «Я хочу тебя трахнуть», но это был её босс, который смотрел на неё голубыми глазами, проводя рукой по коротким, песочного цвета волосам, как будто он стеснялся того, что она его разглядывает. Она прикусила губу и ничего не сказала, несмотря на то, что в трусиках был пожар»_.

— Эм… — начал Бартон, — кто-то ещё видит сходство с…

— Да, — громко перебивает Джек. Брок, похоже, испытывает облегчение. — Простите, господин Секретарь. Продолжайте. — Потому что в душе он говнюк и хочет видеть, как командир корчится в мучениях. Брок ему потом отплатит. Джек согласен.

— _«Стек думал о том же самом. Он сексуально снял штаны и направился к ней. Его член гипнотически двигался в трусах. «Брук, — сказал он, — я никогда никого не хотел так, как тебя. Ты возбуждаешь меня каждый раз, как я думаю о тебе, а то количество раз, что я дрочил в душе и произносил твоё имя…»»._

— Слишком много информации, — бормочет Максимофф, уткнувшись лицом в ладонь, и хихикая.

— _«Брук не покраснела только потому что была слишком суровой для этого. Она пристально посмотрела на огромную мужественность, выпирающую в его трусах, и сказала: «Я тоже. Думаю, я люблю тебя или вроде того. Я всегда говорила, что никогда не полюблю никого из-за своей работы и крутизны… но моя работа — ты». «Так приступай к ней», сказал он и поцеловал её»_.

— Ок, это даже остроумно, — признаёт Хилл. — «Я твоя работа, так приступай», да…

— Тогда вам понравится то, что следует дальше, — Пирс переворачивает страницу. — _«Это было горячо, и со множеством языка. Она растеклась по его каменно-твёрдому телу и прижала к кровати, чтобы целовать ещё больше. У него были пухлые губы, которые она страстно желала укусить. Она сняла свою рубашку и толкнула его на простыни. Он держал её сиськи, её задорные соски торчали…»_ Ладно, простите меня за прямоту, но Брук не носит бюстгальтер? Для бойца ближнего боя это кажется несколько не практичным.

— Ну… я не могу всё перечислять, — отвечает Брок, смотря прямо перед собой. — Они наверно и обувь сняли в какой-то момент, но никто не хочет читать об _этом_.

— Сомнительно, но я поверю, — хотя все носительницы означенного предмета дружно закатывают глаза.

— Как бы то ни было… _«он процеловал всё её тело — лучший целовальщик, что она встречала, пока не добрался до ждущей киски, а потом…»_

— Ох, пожалуйста, остановитесь, — задыхаясь, просит Максимофф. — _Остановитесь_! Я же умру.

— И Брук тоже, судя по происходящему, — добавляет Хилл.

— Должен согласиться, — у Роджерса руки сложены на груди, а пальцы с такой силой сжимают бицепсы, что должны оставлять синяки. — Это не вполне подходит для рабочей обстановки.

— Хорошо, — Пирс великодушно поднимает руку, — я опущу наиболее неуместные детали, но достаточно сказать, что они занимаются любовью на его огромной кровати, потом ещё раз в его огромном душе, и ещё один раз на балконе — тоже огромном. Грудь Брук описывается разнообразно: сладострастная, задорная, женственная и… мягкая, как подушка. Стек обладает мужественностью, размеры которой повествование отчётливо определяет как «выше среднего», и которая попадает у Брук по всем правильным местечкам, хотя так никогда и не указывается, где они находятся.

Хилл слегка отпускает профессиональную вежливость и кривится.

— Мы воссоединяемся с нашими любовниками утром следующего дня, когда они лежат на его огромной кровати, и нам открывается, что у него день рождения именно в этот день. Четвёртого июля.

В последовавшей за этим тишине, скрежет Роджеровских зубов весьма отчётлив.


	4. САМОВСТАВКА

— Джек, ты должен мне помочь.

— Помогу, когда ты закончишь избивать шкафчики.

— Иди нахуй! — и кулак проминает металлическую дверцу. Брок отступает, с шумом выдыхает, покачивается пару раз с пятки на носок, потом снова напружинивается. — Все на хуй идите!

— Угу, — Джек, морщась, садится на скамью. Ему не стоило выходить на маты с Броком, когда тот в таком настроении, но кто-то должен был остановить его от того, чтобы пойти и наделать глупостей. И если это означало, что Джек принимает удары, пока Брок оскорбляет в его лице всех остальных, то так тому и быть. Однако, это не означает, что Джеку это должно нравиться. — Не моя вина, что ты прописал любовный интерес клоном с Роджерса. А главгероиню — клоном с себя.

— Брук — не я! — он пинает скамейку, отчего та вздрагивает. — Сколько раз, блять, говорить?

— Угу. Брук Ладлоу.

— Она телка! И она любит всякие вещи, которые я не люблю, типа… средства по уходу за волосами. — Джек приподнимает бровь. — Типа, _девчачьи_ средства для волос, умник. И смотреть девчачьи фильмы. И ананасы на пицце. Ты знаешь, я ненавижу, когда на пицце есть ананасы.

— Хорошо… за исключением того, что ты никогда не упоминал об этом в тексте.

Брок фыркает и снова пинает скамейку, но уже не так сильно.

— Слышал когда-нибудь о продумывании мира? Так я и думал. Грёбаный дилетант.

— Ты тоже дилетант, — замечает доносящийся от входа голос. — Пока тебя не напечатали.

— Да как ты _смеешь_? — в слепой ярости Брок с разворота бьёт кулаком, который остановлен с глухим шмяком, как будто попал в подушку, а не в человека.

У Роджерса хватает порядочности выглядеть слегка настороженно, удостоверяясь, что Брок уже выплеснул ярость, и только потом опускать руку. Он только что из душа и на нём затянутое на бёдрах полотенце, и Брок смотрит куда угодно, только ему не в лицо. Это естественная реакция.

— Я просто говорю, — мягко произносит Роджерс, — это не… я имею в виду, это _не_ плохо.

— Осторожно с формулировками, — шепчет Джек.

— Конечно, нужно слегка подредактировать, но… — Роджерс пожимает плечами, и полотенце пытается сбежать. Он хватает его одной рукой, розовея ушами. — Может получиться хороший роман. Вот и всё.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Кэп, — и у Джека волосы встают дыбом на затылке, потому что Роджерс так до сих пор и не понял, что у Брока похвала выражается руганью и наоборот. — И с каких пор ты читаешь подобное дерьмо?

— Медсестра дальше по коридору их читает. Ну, и раньше… книги были тогда дешевле. Моя мама, мои подруги, — явно только подруги, не девушки. Стивену Роджерсу вероятно редко перепадало что-то большее, чем свидания из жалости всю его жизнь. — В смысле, не только женщины. Но знаешь? Они же до сих пор популярны, так? Пе… мисс Картер… эм… у неё в комнате их целая полка. Она говорит, что это хорошо отвлекает, и она может их читать по много раз, потому что постоянно… забывает сюжет…

Удивительно, каким печальным он выглядит. Одновременно и храбрый, и благородный, и удрученный, пусть даже одет только в спадающее полотенце. Джек закатывает глаза, потому что: ну, а что тут ещё сделаешь?

Брок скрещивает на груди руки.

— То есть ты думаешь, что её будут покупать? Интересно.

— Думаю, да, — тихо отвечает Роджерс, по-новой затягивая узел на полотенце.

— Хочешь быть на обложке? — а от этого он розовеет ещё сильнее, с ушей и до самой шеи.

— Я уже достаточно такого делал… — и им это известно, потому что Щит сохранял все архивы (включая пин-апы), и не то чтобы они не обменивались ими у него за спиной, — Уверен, найдется другая модель, которая сделает…

— Я сделаю, — произносит Джек. Он ждёт, пока Брок прекратит смеяться и поймёт, что он серьёзно — сигнал передан и принят от одного к другому, как вспышка маяка.

— Правда?

— Ну, да, — он пожимает плечами. — Что тут может быть сложного?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Я только хочу сказать, что «Патриотический» календарь за 1941 с Капитаном Америка - это национальное достояние и его нужно сохранить для удовольствия следующих поколений.  
> Примечание от переводчика: Понятия не имею, что там за календарь, но я бы тоже посмотрела.


	5. 50 ОТТЕНКОВ «НЕА, НЕТ»

— _««Неужели тебя не беспокоит, что я могу забеременеть твоим ребёнком?» — Брук знала, что ребёнок будет пипец милым, и они будут потрясающим родителями, но всё равно беспокоилась. «Нет», — ответил он, романтично держа её за руки. — «Потому что я знаю, что ты благоразумна»»._ Что по-видимому означает, что она на противозачаточных…

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Джек, прекрати…

— Как будто ты что-то знаешь про эту хрень. « _Мне нравится, что ты мне доверяешь, — ответила она...»_ , хотя это всё равно лучше тех ёбаных 50-ти оттенков, _«...и страстно его поцеловала, как женщина, пожирающая спагетти…»_

— Эй, — прерывает его Брок, отнимая руку от глаз, и тон у него настолько мрачный, что Джек и впрямь замечает, — _не сравнивай_ это с тем дерьмом. Я не выступаю _за сталкерство_ , или за подписание ебучих _контрактов на секс_ с ебанутыми на всю голову миллионерами, которые хотят приковать тебя в подвале.

— Да, я знаю, — Джек садится на диван, скинув с него ноги Брока, и кладёт рядом рукопись. У неё порядочное число копий, и лишь Пирсу известно, где они все. — И даже если бы выступал, то делал бы это лучше.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да. Ты же знаешь больше про это дерьмо, чем та женщина. И не беспокойся, — он похлопывает Брока по колену, — придёт день, и ты прикуёшь Роджерса в подвале.

— Нахуй иди, — отвечает Брок и складывает ноги обратно, уже поперёк Джека. — И отдай мне это. — Он выхватывает пачку бумаги из рук Джека и отбрасывает так, что не достать.

— Знаешь, ты не должен сдаваться. Куча людей вызвалась быть твоим редактором.

— Правда? Ты смеёшься.

— Нет, правда. Вообще-то, почти каждый, кто про это знает.

Вздох.

— Это значит, они все считают это мусором.

— Нет. Ну, да. Но они хотят, чтобы у тебя получилось лучше. Верно? И если не они… я сделаю это.

— Вот _теперь_ ты надо мной смеёшься…


	6. ХЭППИЭНД

Участок выглядит так, будто все просто встали и ушли, бросив всё посередь дела — и это именно то, что случилось. Может они и служители закона, но, поняв что происходит, ломились к дверям как совершенно обычные люди, и сейчас они толпятся на улице, несколько вооружённых офицеров спорят, стоит ли приближаться, а передняя часть грузовика застряла у них в задних дверях. (Джеку бы понравилась шутка про это, но Джека рядом больше нет).

Брок забирает искомое и возвращается, проходя через свежие руины. Шальная пуля отскакивает от его брони. Его слегка разворачивает, и он видит перед собой стол, принадлежащий убежавшей секретарше не первой молодости, а на столе кофейная кружка (осколки), пачка печенья и брошенная раскрытая книга с хорошо потёртым корешком, согнутым почти напополам. Он подцепляет её и разглядывает обложку.

На обложке мужчина в расстёгнутой рубашке и одетая в тёмный костюм женщина с пистолетом. Женщина просто какая-то безвестная модель — он не знает её, зато знает, что глаза у мужчины должны быть зелёными, а не голубыми. Имя автора, выпукло-золотое — Белинда Блум (потому что это всегда имя женщины средних лет — старой девы в бигудях и с ящиком для носков, заполненном секс-игрушками — дабы обеспечить продажи). Было бы неплохо получить признание авторства (так же, как и авторские гонорары — жизнь в бегах она дорогая), но это жестокий-жестокий мир, и у него больше нет ни постоянного адреса, ни счёта в банке. Он скучает по этим вещам, но есть другие вещи, по которым он скучает гораздо сильнее.

Брок громко приказывает убираться, и горло саднит (это от крика, а не из-за эмоций, говорит он себе), и он засовывает книгу под броню.

\------

Боль довольно терпима, но он всё равно не особо жаждет двигаться. Нельзя бежать бесконечно, рано или поздно враги догоняют. Кэп со своими подпевалами не первые, не будут и последними, хотя они определённо были самыми впечатляющими. Просто позор, что ему так и не удалось нажать на кнопку до того, как девчонка швырнула его сквозь здание.

Он не знает, сколько времени уже тут валяется. Они его ещё не нашли и скорее всего, у них есть вещи поважнее: упущенное из рук биологическое оружие и несколько разрушенных муниципальных зданий. Он переворачивается с грацией мешка с картошкой и рассматривает уже не пол, а стену. И пару ботинок. Интересно.

— Итак, твою задумку опубликовали, — произносит голос, мягкий и протяжный, заставляющий нормальных людей сматываться, сверкая пятками.

— Мать твою, как ты выжил? — каркает он из-за набившейся в рот пыли от штукатурки.

— Видишь ли, чтобы посылать чеки с гонорарами, издательству нужен адрес. И как только ты находишь адрес, ты на пути к тому, чтобы найти человека, которому платят. _Если только_ этот человек не подался в бега, как ёбаный идиот. Тогда это намного сложнее.

— У меня выбора не было.

— А я-то думал, тебе понравится. Начать где-нибудь новую жизнь, завести пару котов, химию на волосах сделать. Видел то кино с Робином Уильямсом?

— Иди на хуй, — он откашливается. — Ты же знаешь, что видел.

— Белинда Блюм снова в седле, — декламирует Джек и переворачивает его ботинком.

— Знаешь, странно видеть твоё лицо с такого ракурса. Я привык к затылку.

— Ну так что, готов к сиквелу? — спрашивает Джек и широко ухмыляется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ready for the sequel?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzbxacRr5Gk


End file.
